An Eye for an Eye
by Gypsy-chan
Summary: Kaoru believes that Kenshin is dead after his fight with Shougo. She vows to avenge his death by challenging Amakusa Shougo. Along the way, she begins a reign of terror. Will she be stopped before losing her sanity? KK pairing
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru believes that Kenshin is dead after his fight with Shougo. She vows to avenge his death. After defeating Shougo, she begins a reign of terror against some of Kenshin's former enemies. Who will stop her? K&K romance. (Please note, this fic is not based off the movie "An Eye for an Eye" I just couldn't think up another title.) An Eye for An Eye Drama/Romance Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


_Light Shimabara Arc Spoiler Warning_ (This story **does not** follow every detail of the actual Shimabara Arc episodes, especially in places where I've indicated that Shougo uses a corrupt blade. I changed that part for the sake of my story.) **Also, this fanfic is totally OOC.**

  
  


**AN EYE FOR AN EYE  
Part One**

  
  


Two fierce swordsmen are battling high a top a mountain. As they battle, they ignore the signs of the inpending storm. The sky has suddenly filled with gloom and darkness. Raging winds began to sweep across the sea creating massive waves that crash violently against the jagged edges of the mountain.

As the battle intensifies, the taller swordsmen, named Amakusa Shougo, knocks down the shorter redheaded swordsman, named Kenshin Himura. Both swordsmen are using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique in the battle.

Kaoru Kamiya is standing on the side, anxiously awaiting the outcome of the battle. Deep in her heart, she knows that Kenshin will win. But she feels something unusual about this fight. She has a gut wrenching feeling that something horrific is about to happen.

Shougo is incensed that Kenshin doesn't use the final attack, Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki against him. He glares down at Kenshin shouting,

"If you will not use the final technique in this battle, then I will give you a loss worse than death!"

Shougo raises his sword towards the heavens drawing the lightening and directing it towards Kenshin's eyes.

"I GIVE YOU ETERNAL DARKNESS!!"

The sword reflects the brilliant light from the lightening casting it into Kenshin's eyes blinding him. Kaoru clutches her hands over her heart. Her body is now frozen in place as she stands by helplessly watching the full force of Shougo's corrupt version of Hiten Mitsurugi Rai Ryu Sen, knock Kenshin's limp body over the mountain's edge and down into the sea.

Kaoru immediately runs to the edge of the mountain and yells, "KENSHIN!!"

Her voice echoes back to her followed by a deadening silence. Kaoru rushes past the crazed man who has just smitten her beloved Kenshin. She quickly descends the mountain hoping to find him at the bottom.

After reaching the basin of the mountain, she sees that Kenshin is nowhere in sight. Kaoru plunges into the cold dark sea waters, not caring for her own safety, in search of her one true love. As she come up for air, she finds no trace of Kenshin.

Yahiko runs along the sandy beach and find Kaoru frantically searching through the water. He's puzzled by her actions.

"Hey Busu! What are you doing in the water? What happened," he called out.

"It's Kenshin! He's missing," she cried. "Shougo's last attack knocked him off that mountain," she pointed, "and down into the sea. Please help me find him."

Yahiko felt his stomach balling up in knots.

_"What's going on around here? First Sano disappears and now Kenshin. I've got to find Kenshin!"_

Yahiko quickly cast off his outer clothing, and plunges into the water with Kaoru. They swam in different directions trying to find Kenshin.

Kaoru and Yahiko's voice could be heard miles away calling out for Kenshin, but it was all to no avail. The only sounds to be heard were the echos of birds flying over their heads. Yahiko swam over to Kaoru.

"It's no use Kaoru, he's not here," he said while spitting out the salty sea water that had gathered in his mouth. "We've been searching for an hour. Let's go back."

"No," she cried, "I know he's here. Kenshin would never leave me! We have to keep looking. He needs us Yahiko!"

Yahiko nodded and started swimming opposite from Kaoru.

Sano finally emerged from the dark cavern that he had been imprisoned in. Earlier, he was surrounded by a pack of wild dogs. He was glad to have escaped the vicious dogs before they could get their fangs on him. After dusting his clothes off, he strolled along the beach murmuring to himself.

"Geez, I though I would never escape those stinking dogs. Hmm.... I wonder where Kenshin and the others are?"

Suddenly he heard the faint voices of Kaoru and Yahiko calling for Kenshin. Sano turned towards the sea and arched his eyebrows at Yahiko as he swam around in the water.

_"From the expression on his face, something terrible has happened."_

"Hey Yahiko! What are you doing? Where's Kenshin?"

"He was knocked off the mountain by Shougo's attack," yelled Yahiko as he pointed up the mountain.

Sano cupped his hands over his eyebrows and allowed his eyes to travel up the mountain and back down toward the sea. He also noticed all of the jagged rocks that surrounded the basin of the mountain. Sano suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No! Kenshin couldn't be…. No! I won't believe it," uttered Sano in disbelief, "Kenshin's too stubborn to die!"

He quickly snatched his shirt off and yelled, "I'm coming in," while jumping into the water.

"Geez Kenshin! Why'd you have to go and get yourself knocked into the water," he grumbled to himself while swimming toward Yahiko. "You know how much I hate the water."

Upon reaching Yahiko he asked, "Where's jou-chan? I thought I heard her voice a minute ago."

Yahiko looked around and answered, "I don't know. I think she is swam over by those rocks or something."

"Don't worry, I'll find her. Did you search over there for Kenshin," he asked while pointing to the left.

"We've searched everywhere Sano," sniffed Yahiko as he wiped the salty tears from his eyes. "It doesn't look good. We can't find Kenshin."

"Hey kid, pull yourself together," said Sano while padding in the water beside Yahiko. "Kenshin's a tough guy. You know he's not going to let a little water keep him down. He probably swam ashore somewhere around here."

Yahiko perked up and smiled, "You really think so Sano?"

"Yeah squirt I do. Now go over there and search along the beach," he instructed. "And let me know when you find him. I'm going to find jou-chan."

Yahiko smiled and then swam with restored hope, into the direction Sano told him to search for Kenshin.

Sano looked over and saw Kaoru on the far side of the beach. She was huddled into a small ball rocking back and forth crying.

"Something's wrong," he uttered while swimming over to her.

Upon reaching Kaoru, he cast his eyes down upon the grief-stricken young girl. He watched her small form rock back and forth while softly chanting Kenshin's name. Sano prayed silently for Kenshin to be alive, for Kaoru's sake. He knew how attach she had always been to Kenshin. Now, worry and concern for Kaoru took precedence over his own feelings of loss.

"Oi jou-chan, I told Yahiko to search over there for Kenshin," he said while pointing along the beach. "I'm sure he's probably…."

Kaoru shook her head without looking up toward Sano. "Kenshin isn't coming back," she softly uttered.

Sano fought back the tears that were welling up inside him. He knew that Kaoru was not one to give up on Kenshin so easily. But seeing her in such a sadden condition, broke his heart. He knelt down beside Kaoru and gently rested his hands upon her shoulders in order to comfort her.

"Don't say that jou-chan. You can't give up now. I know Kenshin is around here somewhere. We're probably not looking in the right place."

"No," she replied while sniffing and wiping her tears, "He's gone." Kaoru lifted her head up toward Sano and held up Kenshin's tattered pink gi.

"I found his gi against that jagged rock," she said as she pointed toward the jagged rock on the other side of him. "His sakabatou was washed ashore in this spot."

Sano watched as Kaoru cradled Kenshin's sakabatou and tattered pink gi back into her arms. He looked over to the jagged rock and saw bloodstains. Kaoru began to cry again. Sano muttered curses under his breath as he pulled Kaoru into a warm comforting embrace. Her tears were now flowing heavily against his bare chest.

"It wasn't suppose to end this way," she cried, "He asked me to be his wife. We were suppose to get married and have children. Now he's gone! Kennnssshinnnn!!!"

Sano's eyes widened upon hearing that Kenshin had finally proposed to Kaoru. No one had told him of the blessed news. He assumed that Kenshin proposed to her sometime after they returned from Kyoto. He noticed that they had been spending a lot of time together, but never thought much of it. Kenshin kept his feelings for Kaoru private and he didn't like to be teased about it. But now, it was all over. _"Kenshin.... my brother..... my friend."_ Sano held her tighter as she continued crying into his chest.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_"What is a person's worth? How many people weep when they die."_

  


A memorial service was held for Kenshin Himura a week later. Within the shallow coffin lies Kenshin's tattered pink gi and sakabatou. His body was never found.

Many well wishers paid their final respect to the Legendary Hitokiri Battousai. Top government officials were there, such as Yamagata Aritomo. Misao, Aoshi and other members of the Oniwabanshuu came to support Kenshin's surrogate family. Even Hajime Saitoh stopped by to give his condolences. However, Hiko Seijuro, thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, was nowhere to be found.

After the memorial service was over, Kaoru went alone to the gravesite to arrange the flowers upon Kenshin's grave.

"These flowers should have been for our wedding," she sniffed while wiping away the fresh tears that began flowing down her tear stained face.

"You wanted something simple and small, but I wanted a big wedding. I wanted to invite all our friends and have a big celebration. You smiled and said I could have the wedding however I liked. All you wanted was me. You made me so happy. But now..... Oh Kenshin, I miss you so much. Why did this have to happen?"

Kaoru doubled over Kenshin's grave and wailed, "Kennnssshinnnn!!" She continued to wail out in grief for several hours. Finally, Kaoru picked up Kenshin's sakabatou, which she chose not to bury, and held it tightly to her chest. She rose slowly to her feet and glanced down at her father's headstone. She had arranged to have Kenshin buried next to her father's grave.

"Father, I have always tried to live my life according to the teachings of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, which teaches the sword that protects. I met a wonderful man, Kenshin Himura, who also believed in using his sword to protect. He took a vow of non-killing. But as I stand here today and look down upon your grave, I am left in this world without the two men I loved the most. What good is Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu or Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, if it can't protect the ones whom I've loved?"

Kaoru wiped the stinging tears from her cheeks and took Kenshin's sakabatou and held it in front of her.

"I'm sorry father, but I shall no longer follow your teachings. Amakusa Shougo is a murderer. He must be punished for his evil crimes. I will make him pay dearly for taking Kenshin away from me. I swear it!"

Kaoru suddenly paused after making her personal vow. She heard the sound of a twig snap, indicating someone's presence. Kaoru quickly spun around and shouted, "Who's there," while pointing Kenshin's sakabatou toward the intruder.

The face of a smiling young boy had come out of the shadows. He held his hands up in front of him and politely answered, "Please forgive the intrusion. I've come to pay my respects to Mr. Himura."

Kaoru kept in her fighting stance with the sakabatou drawn in front of the boy and asked, "How did you find this place! No one knows of this place except for me!"

"I followed you after you left the dojo," smiled the boy. 

Kaoru glared daggers at him and shouted, "How dare you follow me!"

The young boy felt Kaoru's ki growing. He knew he had to try to calm her down. "I mean you know harm Miss. As I said, I've come to pay homage to Mr. Himura."

"What's your name," she demanded.

"Oh, how rude of me," he giggled softly. "My name is Seta Soujirou. Mr. Himura and I fought once."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Soujirou's smiling face. "Now I know why you are here. You've come to see if Kenshin is really dead so that you can gloat over his grave. I will never...."

"Oh no, that is not my intentions," he quickly interjected. "I respect Mr. Himura and what he stood for. During my fight with him, I learned many things. Mr. Himura helped me to see that it's okay not to be the strongest. He gave me a lot to think about. But I still had many questions. So I decided to go on a journey hoping to find the answers I needed. As I was passing through town, I heard the tragic news of Mr. Himura and I...."

Kaoru lowered her sword and softly uttered, "It's enough, I believe you." She knew how Kenshin always tried to save others. Kaoru remembered how during Kenshin's last battle with Shougo, he used his final breath trying to convince Shougo to give up his evil ways.

An awkward silence befell them. Finally, Soujirou cast his eyes toward Kenshin's grave and back to Kaoru. She nodded in response. Soujirou slowly approached Kenshin's grave. He closed his eyes and respectfully bowed before the grave and offered up a brief prayer. Kaoru watched pensively as the young boy finished giving his respect.

"Uhm.... I know this is none of my business, but I overheard you say that you wanted to avenge Mr. Himura's death."

Kaoru glared over to him. "As you said, it is none of your business. If you have finished...."

"Wait, please," he humbly responded. "I want to help. I can teach you how to defeat the man who took the life of Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru remained a little skeptical. "Why do you want to help?"

"Because if it weren't for Mr. Himura, I would never have found the peace that I so desperately sought. Offering my help to you is a small way of showing my gratitude for what Mr. Himura has done for me."

Kaoru looked at the young eighteen year old boy thinking,

_"He doesn't look no older than me. But yet, I do remember Sano speaking of a young boy who almost defeated Kenshin when they were in Kyoto. Could this boy be the one they called Tenken, Sword of Heaven? If so, then I know I could defeat Amakusa Shougo, by training with him."_

"I accept your offer," Kaoru respectfully said, "But you must never mention our training to anyone."

Soujirou shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "As you wish, Miss....."

"Kamiya... Kaoru Kamiya."

"Please to meet you Kaoru-dono," smiled Soujirou.

Kaoru noticed his small bag over his shoulders. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No.... not at the moment," he smiled again.

"Then you may stay at the dojo with me while we train," replied Kaoru.

The two left Kenshin's gravesite and headed back to the dojo.

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru believes that Kenshin is dead after his fight with Shougo. She vows to avenge his death. After defeating Shougo, she begins a reign of terror against some of Kenshin's former enemies. Who will stop her? K&K romance. (Please note, this fic is not based off the movie "An Eye for an Eye" I just couldn't think up another title.) An Eye for An Eye Romance/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


_Light Shimabara Arc Spoiler Warning_ (This story **does not** follow every detail of the actual Shimabara Arc episodes, especially in places where I've indicated that Shougo uses a corrupt blade. I changed that part for the sake of my story.) **Also, this fanfic is totally OOC.**

  
  


**AN EYE FOR AN EYE  
Part Two**

  
  


_Kaoru noticed a small bag over Soujirou's shoulders. "Do you have a place to stay?"_

"No.... not at the moment," he said with a smile.

"Then you may stay at the dojo with me," replied Kaoru.

The two left Kenshin's gravesite and headed back to the dojo.

******************** 

Back on Shimabara, in a large western styled mansion, Amasku Shougo sat pensively listening to his sister Sayo play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata No. 14 in C minor on the piano across the room.

Shougo's elbow rested squarely upon the arm of the large Victorian styled chair. While cradling his chin into the palm of his hand, images of his last fight with Kenshin flashed before his eyes. The more he pondered over the fight, the angrier he became.

_"He should have used the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. Why didn't he! If he had used the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, then his woman could have taken pride in his death, knowing that he gave his very best before being defeated."_

A different set of images flashed into his mind. The images were of Kaoru. He recalled turning around to face her. Normally, men and women alike, would drop to their knees in obeisance to the self-proclaimed son of god. His appearance was quite impressive. However, Kaoru was unimpressed. She stood courageously before Shougo, fervently defending her beloved Kenshin.

**Flashback of Kaoru arguing issues of morality with Shougo.**

_"You think you have the right to choose who lives and who dies? That's wrong! Kenshin isn't like that! Kenshin is a kindhearted man who really cares about protecting the happiness of people. I dont know if you are really a better swordsman than Kenshin. And maybe the rumors are true. Maybe you can use a sword like a God. But I dont care! There's no way you can defeat Kenshin!"_

**End of argument Flashback**

As the music played in the background, Shougo continued recalling how angry he had gotten with Kaoru for blatantly disrespecting him that day in the church. After all, he counted himself as deity deserving of worship. He remembered grabbing hold of her wrist, with the intent on crushing the Battousai's "whore" right where she stood.

But yet, as his face came within inches of hers, he could see in the deep dark pools of her blue eyes, purity and innocence. The same innocence and purity that was found within his sister Sayo. He knew then that he could not harm her. Shougo finally understood that Kaoru wasn't some common street whore that followed the Battousai where ever he went. No, Kamiya Kaoru was a chaste virgin with purity of heart and soul. She was the Battousai's personal savior, the key to his atonement.

Shougo then turned his attention toward his right hand. He frowned as he glanced over the note he held there. The note was from Mr. Elston's assistant named Santo. It told of Kenshin's memorial services, which in effect, confirmed his demise. Shougo reflected once more upon Kenshin's choosing not to use his ultimate attack. He muttered out loud.

"Curse you Battousai! Curse you for being so selfish! Your woman must now bear the burden of grief and suffering because of your foolishness. She believed in you and you betrayed her trust. Now she has to live in shame after witnessing your pitiful defeat. I hope you rot in hell Battousai!"

Sayo became disturbed by her elder brother's sudden outburst. She abruptly removed her hands from the piano.

_"What's wrong with him? He's been sitting in that chair for hours. Why is he acting so strangely? Has that battle with Mr. Himura affected him in a bad way? My elder brother should be rejoicing over Mr. Himura's death. He's the only one who has ever been strong enough to defeat the devil's advocate. I hope my elder brother will be all right. I'm so worried about him."_

Shougo pulled himself out of his reverie and turned his head toward Sayo. He could see her back had stiffened and her hands were removed from the piano.

_"I must have frigtened her."_

"Sayo, why have you stop playing? Please continue.... it.... relaxes me."

Without uttering a sound, Sayo gently placed her fingers upon the piano keys again and resumed her playing of Moonlight Sonata.

_"I must not worry Sayo. I don't want her to become ill from worrying over me. I need to concentrate on my mission. The people of Shimabara is depending on me to liberate them. Now that the Battousai is out of the way, there is no one else strong enough to stop me."_

  
  


On the other side of Shimabara, sat a pirate ship within a dark sheltered cove. As the fog died down, the symbol of death could be seen on the ship's flag waving high upon it's mast. The captain of the ship glanced over all the things plundered over the past week from ships passing by. The captain then looked around at the crew and announced,

"Men, you have done a good job. We have enough goods to last our village for a month. It's time to set sail and go home."

The crew cheered as the captain signaled for the ship to set a course for their homeland. Singing, dancing and other forms of merriment could be heard by the crew as the ship began its long journey home.

The captain left the crew to their revelry and quietly went into a small cabin on the lower deck. As the captain entered the cabin, a man began to slowly sit up. The captain smiled.

_"Hmmm..... He's finally moving by himself after a week. That's a good sign."_

"Wh.... Where am I," the man groggily asked.

"Don't worry about that right now," answered the captain. "You've been severly injured and need to rest."

The man touched his eyes and felt bindings upon them as well as upon his head and chest.

"My eyes.... Why are my eyes bound? What happened to me?"

The captain walked over to the injured man and gently helped him to lie down. "I don't know the answers you seek. But I promise I will find out later. You are safe now, no harm will befall you," assured the captain while draping a blanket over his shoulders. "Please get some rest. I'll bring you something to eat later."

The man slowly nodded in gratitude and slipped back into a deep sleep. Captain Shura's face soften while watching the man she had always dreamed of seeing again resting soundly.

_"I don't know how you've come to be in this condition, but I'm glad that I found you. This time, I will never allow you to leave my side again.... Kenshin Himura."_

  
  


Back at the Kamiya Dojo, Yahiko began pacing back and forth. It was obvious to everyone in the room, that he was worried about Kaoru. After losing Kenshin, he had suddenly become very protective of her.

"What's keeping Kaoru? She should have been back by now," he anxiously asked. "We shouldn't have let her go to Kenshin's grave by herself. Something must have happened to her."

"Relax kid, jou-chan just needed a little time by herself," replied Sano as he rested his hand upon Yahiko's shoulder. "She'll be back soon. You'll see."

"No," he exclaimed while knocking Sano's hand off his shoulder. "You relax! I've already lost Kenshin," he said with a trembling voice and bowed head.

"I'm not going to lose Kaoru. I'm going out to find her!" He rushed toward the training hall to get his bokken.

Sano watched as Yahiko went after his bokken. He could see that Yahiko was fighting hard to keep his grief inside. He knew how much Kenshin meant to him. Kenshin was like a father and older brother to Yahiko. He always looked up to Kenshin, but after his death, Yahiko began to cling to Kaoru. 

Yahiko had now come out of the training hall, bokken in hand, ready to find Kaoru.

"Well if you insist on going, then I'm coming with you," he smiled toward Yahiko. "I can't have a little runt like you getting into trouble."

"Stop calling me little!!" Yahiko jumped on top of Sano's shoulders and started biting his head.

At that moment, Kaoru and Soujirou had returned to the Kamiya dojo. All eyes were firmly fixed upon the smiling young boy standing beside Kaoru.

"Seta Soujirou? What's he doing here," Sano asked after taking Yahiko off his shoulders.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while," Kaoru nonchantly replied.

Yahiko gazed in amazement at Soujirou.

_"This is the guy that Sano told me about that fought Kenshin in Kyoto. He was personally trained by Makoto Shishio. He almost beat Kenshin too! It's hard to believe a boy like him, could beat Kenshin."_

"Yahiko, please prepare a room for our guest and some hot water for my bath," Kaoru simply ordered. Yahiko didn't complain. He nodded and quickly went inside.

"I think I will go help him," smiled Soujirou as he followed Yahiko inside.

Sano was still having his doubts about the matter of Soujirou staying at the Kamiya dojo. He decided not to say anything to Kaoru for the time being. He could see how exhausted she looked after returning from Kenshin's gravesite. He knew she was still taking his death very hard.

"Where's Aoshi and Misao," she asked after noticing the silence. 

"The weasel and stone face will probably be back later. They went to the temple to pray for...." Sano suddenly stopped when he noticed a stray tear fall upon Kaoru's cheek when he said the word pray.

"I.... I guess I better get dinner started. I have a lot of mouths to feed."

"Don't worry about that jou-chan, the fox and Tae stopped by earlier. They brought some extra food for us before going back into town. Why don't you go and prepare for your bath. I'll keep an eye on things for you."

"Arigatou Sano," she replied wearily. As she took two steps toward the house, she felt a strong hand upon her shoulder.

"I know it's none of my business, but do you really think it's safe to have Soujirou stay here?"

Kaoru let out a long sigh before replying, "I don't feel threatened by him. I know that he fought Kenshin once, but that is in the past. You of all people should know that I have never turned away a person because of their past. I won't turn him away Sanosuke, I won't." 

Kaoru left Sano standing in the yard as she went inside the house.

Sano stuck his hands into his pockets and slumped his back against the wooden column supporting the house.

_"Jou-chan, I hope you know what you're doing. I don't trust Seta Soujirou. Maybe I'll hang around the dojo for a while to find out what he's really up to."_

As Kaoru relaxed in her long desired bath, she let the steam of the hot bath water take over her senses.

_"Kenshin.... I miss you so much."_

She paused in her thinking to wipe away stray tears that had fallen on her already tear stained cheeks.

_"Tomorrow will be a new day for me. I shall start my training with Soujirou. I will avenge your death my belove. I promise."_

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Arigatou for the reviews. Hey I'm glad everyone liked it. Now I must mention that this is most definitely a K&K pairing. They will end up together. However, in the mean time, I'm going to sneak in a little alternate pairing and maybe a love triangle. But I'm not telling who will be paired up with each other.^_^ And don't worry, it will be tasteful done. I love and respect all the RK characters. Next chapter will deal with the training and other stuff.

Ok everyone, I need your opinion. It will help me with the ending (I'm not there yet). Should Kaoru fight Kenshin blind or after he has regained his sight. (I do have a way of him regaining his sight) Tell me what you think in your review. It will help me formulate not only the ending but some other parts in between. Thanks.

Special thanks to all my reviewers:   
  
**Mama-sama:** Thanks for being the first reviewer.^_^ and yeah, Kaoru is going to kick some butt!   
**Tan Kimiko:** Your wish is my command. Hope you like this update.   
**Joak Drysso:** Hey, flattering will get you everywhere. Thanks for the compliment. I'm doing the alt. pairing thing, but sorry it will only be light cause I want K&K to end up together. Hey, I have a one track mind.   
**Susan:** Your reviews are always encouraging to me. I miss your emails too. I know you've been busy like me. I'll try to send you an email soon, to see how everything is going in your world.   
**Jason M Lee:** I know, I know, I promise that I will get back to Fatal Love. It's hard to get into the mood for that. When I do get it out, I'll post the two remaining chapters to finish the story. I really do love that ficcy. I think it's the best one I've written. And also, thanks so much for correcting me on the Sword of Heaven thing. I made the change in chapter one.   
HEY **MACY** WHERE ARE YOU? You're suppose to catch me when I screw up. Oh well, JML, you got the job.^_^   
**Relena Maxwell:** Thanks for the awesome review. You rock. I'm glad you like that song too. And yeah, I'm thinking on doing a lite triangle love thing.   
**dfourthhorseman:** Yeah, you got it right in your comment. Just hope I can pull it off.   
**SMDSP:** Hey glad to see your pen name on my story. Thanks for the encouragement and nice review.   
**Kamimura Kaoru:** Thanks for dropping by to check out my ficcy and leaving the nice review. I'll be over soon to check out the update to your ficcy.   
**marstanuki:** Thanks for the really nice review. Your fics really rock too.   
**MP:** Thanks for the compliment. You got a great ficcy going on too. Email me with the next update. P.S. I checked out the link with the girls picture on it and her story. It was really cool.   
**Spellcaster the Diamond:** Hey Spellcaster, you changed your penname? Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing my story. I dropped by your story and left a review. Email me with the next update.   
**Hana Himura:** You are just too sweet. Thanks for that great compliment I hope you enjoy this chapter and I loved your update to your ficcy. It was good. I can't wait for the next update. Email me at kkfan0077@yahoo.com. Thanks.   
**chibi-angel:** Hey, what can I say to my good friend, I'm glad you noticed I snuck in the engagement part. I loved your updates, but bad gypsy-chan forgot to leave a review. I'll go back and leave my review after I upload this. Love your website. It's so cool.   
**Takato Taikashi:** Oh yeah, Shougo is not only in for it but it will be in his face once Kaoru is through with him. Thanks for the great review.   
**C-Chan:** You are just too kind with your review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. Thank you for reading and being a considerate reviewer. ^_^


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

  


Author's Notes: Kaoru believes that Kenshin is dead after his fight with Shougo. She vows to avenge his death. After defeating Shougo, she begins a reign of terror against some of Kenshin's former enemies. Who will stop her? K&K romance. (Please note, this fic is not based off the movie "An Eye for an Eye" I just couldn't think up another title.) An Eye for An Eye Romance/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  


_Light Shimabara Arc Spoiler Warning_ (This story **does not** follow every detail of the actual Shimabara Arc episodes, especially in places where I've indicated that Shougo uses a corrupt blade. I changed that part for the sake of my story.) **Also, this fanfic is totally OOC.**

  
  


**AN EYE FOR AN EYE  
Part Three**

  
  


__

As Kaoru relaxed in her long desired bath, she let the steam of the hot bath water take over her senses.

"Kenshin.... I miss you so much."

She paused in her thinking to wipe away stray tears that had fallen on her already tear stained cheeks.

"Tomorrow will be a new day for me. I shall start my training with Soujirou. I will avenge your death my belove. I promise."

  
******************** 

The next day, Kaoru and Soujirou were up before dawn. They quitely left the dojo in order to train in the forest. After selecting a secluded area for training, Soujirou glanced over to Kaoru and smiled.

"I see you are not use to the early hours," said Soujirou as he watched Kaoru wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Maybe we should find a more suitable training time for you."

"You need not concern yourself over such trivial matters. I'm ready to begin my training," replied Kaoru as she removed the sheathe from Kenshin's sakabatou.

Soujirou took note as to how Kaoru was holding Kenshin's sword. "I can see from the way you hold Himura-san's sakabatou that you are experienced with the sword. I'm impressed. I had heard that you only fought with wooden swords."

"I am the Adjutant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. My father didn't limit my training to the use of a bokken or shinai. He trained me in all aspects of swordsmanship, which would include the use of various types of swords."

"That is very interesting. Please, tell me more about Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I don't know much about it."

Kaoru was now becoming frustrated with Soujirou.

"I thought we were suppose to train. I didn't get up before the crack of dawn to stand in the middle of this god-forsaken forest to discuss my fighting techiniques. Are we going to train or not!"

"Please accept my apologies if I have offended you Kaoru-dono," replied Soujirou as he bowed respectfully before her. "I know that you are an experienced swordsman. How else could you have beaten Kamatari, former member of the Juppongatana. Training you will be easier than it would be for someone who has never learned the art of swordsmanship. However, in order for me to train you properly, I need to understand the philosphies of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

Kaoru lowered her sword and sighed heavily. "Very well... I suppose I would ask the same question of a student coming to me for training from another dojo." Kaoru paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"The Kamiya Kasshin school teaches the sword that protects life. It is the sword wielded for people, to protect. One sword can protect you, or make two destinies. If you fight and lose with such a sword, you have not fulfilled your destiny to protect yourself...* or the ones you love."

"I see." smiled Soujirou. "That is a very interesting concept. Now I understand why Himura-san stopped wandering and took up residence at your dojo. The teachings of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu re-enforced the pacifist side of him in which he desperately clung to. He must have been pleased to find someone else in this world to share his ideas and beliefs."

Kaoru lowered her head briefly at his last words. She didn't want Soujirou to see the tears that were threatening to spill upon her face.

"What good is Kamiya Kasshin Ryu or pacifism when it claims the lives of the one you love," she replied through trembled voice. 

"I don't want to talk anymore." With raised sword in front of her she shouted, "I want to train now!"

"Then we shall begin your training," smiled Soujirou as he pulled out his sword.

  
********  
  


Meanwhile, on an island far from Tokyo, a redheaded swordsmen lie quietly in the bunk that was provided for him. He was in deep thought.

_"I wished I could remember what happened to me. I don't know who I am or why I am surrounded by darkness. If only I could remember.... if only...."_

His thoughts were cut short by the creeking of his cabin door. By instinct, he reached toward his side as though he was reaching for a katana.

"I see you are up early," replied the voice of a woman.

_"I recognize that voice. It is the same voice I heard yesterday when I had regained consciousness. Maybe this woman can give me some answers."_

"Hai," he responded while sitting up. "For some reason I prefer mornings."

"I like mornings too. It is a time to reflect on what was accomplished the day before and to prepare for the day ahead of you."

Shura was now standing next to Kenshin's bunk. As she reached down toward his chest, he suddenly grabbed her wrist. Shura didn't flinch, she remained calm instead.

"Don't worry, I shall not harm you. I've come to change your bandages."

Kenshin placed his other hand over his chest while keeping a firm grip on her wrist. He then remembered waking up feeling several wounds on his chest before it was wrapped in bandages.

"How did I get wounded," he asked after slowly releasing her wrist. At that point, he didn't view her as a threat.

Shura didn't respond right away. She wanted to ponder over her answer first.

"_Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him that we found his battered body drifting off the coastline in Shimabara? No... I shall withhold the truth for now."_

"I was hoping you would tell me," she answered nonchantly while unwrapping the soiled bandages from his chest.

He turned his head sideways and muttered softly, "I.... I don't remember anything. I can't even remember my name."

Shura silently gasped. _"Himura has forgotten who he is?"_

She stared at the deep wound on his chest.

_"I should not be surprised by his lapse in memory. He received many severe wounds along with a head injury from his last fight. The village doctor said he may have some kind of head trauma from the injury on his head."_

Shura had finished cleaning Kenshin's chest wound and began applying ointment to his chest. He winced slightly. She began to frown.

_"If I ever catch the man who did this to Himura, I shall make him die a slow and painful death. However, I must not dwell on that now. Kenshin Himura is alive and with me. That's all that matters."_ Shura finally broke the silence and spoke.

"My name is Captain Shura. I am the leader of the Kai-ryu pirates. You are... you are Kintaro, my new first officer."

Kenshin allowed the name to slowly leave his lips. "Kin...taro?"

"Yes. Iwanzu, my faithful servant, informed me of the trouble you encountered while on assignment."

Kenshin lifted his head into the direction of Shura's voice upon hearing the word trouble.

"Trouble?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Last week I sent Ginjo, my former first officer, out on an assignment with a few of my crew. You were among the crew members that went with him. It seems Ginjo had planned to form an alliance with a land dweller who transported opium across the seas. He knew that I would never agree to such an alliance. So he decided to secretly form a mutiny against me. He began by spreading lies about me among the crew. Saying that I had become weak and that the Kai-ryu shouldn't be lead by a female captain. You tried to talk Ginjo out of mutiny but he wouldn't listen. A fight broke out between you and Ginjo."

Kenshin touched his forehead as if he remembered something. Images of his fight with Ginjo began to flicker before him.

"Yes," he uttered, "I do recall fighting with Ginjo. I also recall something else... smoke... fire... and..." He suddenly saw more scattered images flashing inside his mind.

_"I see... I see an image of a young girl and that of a young boy. They seem to be looking for me. Who are they? I can't see them clearly. Everything is so blurry. Why can't I make out their faces? Why can't I remember anything?"_

Shura abruptly cut his sentence off when she noticed him struggling to remember more. "_I can't let you remember anything else Himura... not yet."_

"Yes... There was a fire," she firmly stated. "After Ginjo lost his battle with you, he set the island on fire using the explosives he had pillaged from another ship. There was thick, dark smoke everywhere. It was difficult to find anyone in those conditions.

A crew member found Ginjo first. He was unconscience. We brought him aboard ship and went back on land in search of you. The search party rummaged through the wreckage calling out your name. You must have passed out after inhaling all the smoke because you never answered. The smoke and fire made it difficult for continuing the search. We had no choice but to leave the island.

The next, after the fire and smoke had subsided, we went back to search for you. As the rescue crew neared the island, they found your lifeless body drifting out toward the sea. We brought you on board immediately."

"I am most grateful for all you have done for me Captain Shura," said Kenshin through bowed head. "Though I am not worthy of such consideration."

Shura didn't respond outwardly, but began to think, _"Why does he think so little of his life? He was willing to sacrifice his life for that Kamiya woman and then he risked his life to save me. What could have happened to make him feel worthless?"_

Shura's thoughts were interrupted when Kenshin asked a question.

"What happened to Ginjo?"

"He was executed for his act of treason. It is the way of the Kai-ryu pirates." Shura put a firm hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "It's good to have you back with us Kintaro. When you are feeling better, I'll expect you to resume your duties."

"Excuse me Captain Shura, but how will I carry out the responsibilites of first officer when I have lost my eyesight?"

"I know it won't be easy to carry out your assignments. However, you have demonstrated your loyalty to your captain and to the Kai-ryu. I am confident you can handle the job. I want you to rest now."

"Hai sir," he replied.

After Shura left the room, Kenshin remained motionless. He was trying to process his new identity. 

_"I am... Kintaro, the new first mate to Captain Shura."_   


As Shura reached the top stairs to the main deck she paused and looked back down the stairs toward Kenshin's cabin. She was beginning to have second thoughts over her actions.

_"Why did I lie to him? I've never done that before. And why do I feel that I need to be with Himura whenever I am near him? Is it because... I'm in love with Himura? No! That's foolish thinking! Only weak women think like that! I'm going to go back and tell him the truth and then...."_

Shura was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when she heard a noise. She quickly took out her nunchuks preparing to fight when she finally realized that it was Iwanzu, her trusted servant, who made the noise.

"Oh... It's only you Iwanzu," she said after lowering her nunchuks. "Never sneak up on me like that again."

"Sorry Cap'n Shura if I startled you. I was on my way to bring Himura-san some food. After briefly hearing your conversation with Himura, I decided to wait up here until you left his cabin. I didn't want to interrupt."

Shura eyed him carefully before saying, "Tell me Iwanzu, I know you listened in to most of our conversation, do you think what I did was bad? You know... lying to Himura-san?"

"No Cap'n Shura. I don't think what you did was bad. I'm sure you had good reasons. You always do."

Shura seemed relieved.

"However, I can see you are doubting your actions. I am a little curious as to why you lied to Himura-san. Why didn't you just tell him the truth."

"I don't know what came over me. I'm never dishonest when dealing with outsiders. That is not the way of the Kai-ryu. I'm so ashamed of what I've done. Himura has family and friends that are probably worried about him. Especially..."

Shura paused and began remembering how hard Kenshin tried protecting Kaoru when she first encountered him. She also recalled after everything was over, seeing how happy and content Kenshin looked while standing next to Kaoru.

Iwanzu knew that Shura was thinking about Karou. He finished her sentence by adding,

"Especially... that nice young girl. Kamiya-dono was it?"

"I... I don't recall Iwanzu," she sharply replied. "I think you should get that food to our guest. I am sure he is hungry by now." Shura began walking away from him.

"Wait!"

She stopped while keeping her back to Iwanzu. "What is it now Iwanzu. I need to go on shore and get back to the villagers."

"I will keep your secret Cap'n Shura," he uttered softly.

Shura eyes widened at Iwanzu's statement. She turned to face him.

"What was that?"

"If Himura-san's family had wanted him, they would have come after him like they did before. Judging from the injuries he received and the area we found him, they may have assumed that he died and his body drifted out to sea. They are all probably going on with their lives now. Especially Kamiya-dono. I'm sure a beautiful young woman like that would have no problems getting hitched to a land dweller like herself. Himura-san belong here with us."

Shura sighed and lowered her head. "No Iwanzu. He doesn't belong with us. What I did was wrong. I should not keep him from the ones who love him. We're going to take Himura back to his family."

"Cap'n Shura, please let me finish," he pleaded. "What I'm trying to say is, Himura has been given another chance at life. Why can't he stay with us? You and I both know that he will be a great asset to our people. He has the spirit of a warrior. A man like that will never be able to settle down and live a peaceful life. He belong with the Kai-ryu Pirates. His warrior spirit and skills will help obtain peace between the land dwellers and our people. Isn't that what your father always wanted?"

Iwanzu could see Shura pondering over his words.

"You stated earlier that you didn't know why you lied," he continued saying. "I may be an old man and may have forgotten many things, but there is one thing a person never forgets. That is what it feels like to be in love. Love has a way of making people act strangely."

Shura blushed deeply before turning her back on Iwanzu.

"Love has nothing to do with any of this Iwanzu! I'm only interested in the welfare of my people. As you stated earlier, Himura would be a great asset to us. I need for you and Soujouro to help Himura fit in. He will become a part of the Kai-ryu family."

Iwanzu grinned toothlessly as he glanced over to Shura. "Yes, Cap'n Shura. You can count on me." He then held up the tray. "I guess I had better get this tray of food to our new first officer.... Kintaro." Iwanzu padded down the stairs to Kenshin's cabin.

Shura blushed and smiled inwardly at her trusted servant. _"Arigatou Iwanzu. I knew that I could count on you."_

She turned and left the ship heading on shore toward her village.

  
  
********  
  
  
  
"That was good," said Soujirou while thinking, "_she's better than I expected._" He stood in fighting position once more. "Now come at me again, but this time, don't hold back." 

Kaoru charged toward Soujirou. Metal clashed against metal. As they sparred Soujirou began to feel Kaoru's ki.

_"Her ki is strong but her focus is off. I can feel it in her attack. She probably doesn't realize that she is subconciously still grieving for Himura-san. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to start training so soon. She will have to learn to let everything go and concentrate more. That is the only way she will be able to defeat someone like Amakusa Shougo."_

"We should stop now Kamiya-dono. It is getting light and I am sure the others will begin to worry about you."

Kaoru nodded as she stood back from him and re-sheathed the sakabatou.

As they entered the dojo's gate, Kaoru headed for the wood pile. She lifted up a few logs so she could start a fire for her hot bath.

"Allow me to do that for you Kamiya-dono," suggest Soujirou as he grabbed the kindling wood from her hand.

"You don't have to do that. I am capable of making my own bath."

"It's the least I can do. You are allowing me to stay here for free. I would like to help out with some chores."

"Arigatou Soujirou," she uttered listlessly while watching him preparing things for her bath. A stray tear slid down her cheek upon remembering hot Kenshin prepared her bath. She turned her head quickly and went inside the house.

Sano was perched on a branch outside of the dojo. He saw both Kaoru and Soujirou as they entered the dojo gate. He then focused back on Soujirou.

_"I wonder what he is up to? I've got to watch him more carefully. I don't trust that little punk." Sano then looked up toward the sky. "Don't worry Kenshin, I'll watch after jou-chan for you. I promise that I will not allow anything to happen to her."_

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED........**   
  
____________________ 

*The explanation used for Kamiya Kasshin School was taken from Kenshin's conversation with Yahiko. Reference material: Maigo-chan translations, Volume 5, Part 32.

  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna san! Arigatou for the reviews. I know it's been like ages since my last update. Sorry about that, but I'm the kind of writer that works under inspiration. When the creative juices stop flowing, I just can't write for beans. And I love beans. Anyhoo, I finally got this chapter out. I hope it turned out okay.

This story is definitely a challenge for me. I love Sou-chan but didn't know much about him. So I had to do some research. I also did a little research on pirates in general. It was pretty interesting. Anyhoo, I'll try to update a little sooner. In the meantime, I'm open for suggestions. So, feel free to email me or leave your suggestions or comments on my review. Until the next time, please be patient as I rack my brain for more ideas for the next chapter update.^_^

  



	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.**

Author's Notes: Kaoru believes that Kenshin is dead after his fight with Shougo. She vows to avenge his death by challenging Amakusa Shougo. Along the way, she begins a reign of terror against some of Kenshin's former enemies. Will any one be able stop her before she loses her sanity? K&K romance. (Please note, this fic is not based off the movie "An Eye for an Eye" I just couldn't think up another title.) An Eye for An Eye Romance/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan (Created 7/18/02; posted 4/2004) Enjoy!

_Light Shimabara Arc Spoiler Warning_ (This story **does not** follow every detail of the actual Shimabara Arc episodes, especially in places where I've indicated that Shougo uses a corrupt blade. I changed that part for the sake of my story.) **Also, this fanfic is totally OOC.**

**Please Note**: Avast ye me Buckos! Sorry for the long delay but... I'm baaaccckk!!! In this chappie, I'll be usin' plenty of pirate lingo (glossary at the bottom). **Special Note: Kenshin is OOC in this chapter and will be for the next two chapters to come.** At this point in the story, he's been associating with pirates for the past four months and still doesn't know his true identity. His gentle rurouni side will only be shown to Shura whereas his Battousai side will be a mixture of Battousai/pirate. I think you'll like it. If not then I say, "Arrrrr.... Battousai the pirate will be makin' ye walk the plank, that he will." (LOL! That felt so fun to write! Okay on with the ficcie!^_^)

Before going on, I'd like to thank everyone who wrote reviews and sent emails requesting that I continue this story. Without your constant support, I'd probably would have stopped writing this ficcie. Thanks sooo much!!^_^

Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Female Hitokiri Battousai and Hitokiribattousai (angelknight). They sent in the best ideas for this chapter and the next. Thanks sooo much my friends! I couldn't have gotten through this chappie without your help! Okay, on with the chappie!^_^

  
  
  
  
  


**AN EYE FOR AN EYE  
Part Four**

_Sano was perched on a branch outside of the dojo. He saw both Kaoru and Soujirou as they entered the dojo gate. He focused back on Soujirou._

"I wonder what he is up to? I've got to watch him more carefully. I don't trust him." Sano then looked up toward the sky. "Don't worry Kenshin, I'll watch after jou-chan for you. I promise that I will not allow anything to happen to her."

  
******************** 

Four months had passed since Soujirou began staying at the dojo. He and Kaoru continued their early morning practice sessions in secret. Kaoru hated having to sneak out of her own dojo to practice. However, she knew that it was the only way she could train with Soujirou without arousing Sano's suspicion. Kaoru moved stealthily through the dojo. Having overslept, cost her valuable practice time. She began muttering curses under her breath as she dressed into her training clothes.

_"Mou! I would have gotten up much sooner if Sano hadn't thrown that party last night. I should never have allowed him to convince me into staying up late. I must hurry!"_

After slipping on her tabis she padded softly down the hallway to Yahiko's room. Kaoru eased the shoji back and peaked inside. She smiled at the way her errant student was sprawled all over his futon. She slid the shoji back to it's original position before heading down the hallway to where Sano was resting. Loud sounds were heard coming from inside of his room. Kaoru knew from the way he was mumbling and snorting in his sleep, he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. She continued down the hallway and headed for the kitchen. Once there, she gasped upon seeing what lay before her. There were empty sake bottles strewn about the floor along with bits and pieces of food.

_"Look at this place," she exclaimed inwardly while still taking in the condition of her kitchen, "It's an absolute mess!"_

Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh before kneeling down, gathering up the empty sake bottles and placing them into the sink. As she reached for a cleaning towel, she noticed several dark marking pens underneath it. A small smile played upon Kaoru's lips as she recalled watching little Ayame and Suzume using the dark colored pens to draw X's and O's on Yahiko's face. She had warned him about drinking too much. As usual, he ignored her and drank sake until he passed. That's when the two mischievous little girls went to work.

_"Yahiko-chan will be angry once he finds out what Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan did to his face. Maybe next time he'll listen to me and not drink so much."_

Kaoru shrugged off the matters over her rebellious student and continued in her cleaning efforts. Once everything had been cleared away, she wiped her forehead and sighed deeply.

_"It's been a long time since we've had a party at the dojo. Everyone seemed to have had a nice time. Sano tried his best to cheer me up. I just wasn't in the mood. I faked a smile or two during the evening because I didn't want to depress the others."_

Several tears began to trickled down her cheeks as her mind went on Kenshin.

_"It's so hard to be happy without Kenshin. He was my only true happiness in this life. Now that he is gone, I only have revenge as my constant companion. I will use that revenge to exact punishment on the ones who stole my happiness."_

Kaoru quickly slipped out of the dojo and headed for the forest where Soujirou was waiting. Upon reaching the clearing, she saw Soujirou doing his kata. She stood in awe as she watched him shifting his firm lean body towards his invisible opponent. The grace and power behind his movements sent a sudden chill up her spine.

_"His kata is always done to perfection. The beauty, strength and speed he uses in executing his moves is..."_

"Would you care to join me," Soujirou politely asked, bringing Kaoru out of her inner musings. She nodded and quickly took her place in front of him. Soujirou smiled at her briefly before they bowed in unison.

"Shall we began," Soujirou asked as his eyes met hers.

Kaoru quickly averted her eyes from his and simply nodded in response before getting into position. Soujirou smiled inwardly at her response before taking in several deep breaths. He then began the first movement by slowly raising his left hand to the left side of his chest and positioning his palm to face to the right. Next he balled his right hand into a fist and pointed it towards his left palm. As he shifted his weight to the right, Kaoru was standing opposite her sensei, mirroring his every move. They continued performing the rest of their morning kata in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES off the coast of Yokohama, was a large merchant ship carrying a vast array of cargo. Shura and her crew had been following the larger vessel for days. Rumor had it that the 80 foot, 300 ton Dutch Flute was involved in some kind of illegal trading. It's extensive cargo was only a cover for what was really stored aboard the ship. Shura knew that the booty plundered from the Dutch Flute would sustain her crew and village for months. Unfortunately, the larger vessel proved to be a challenge. Shura's small ship was no match for the heavy artillery and extra crewmen on board the other ship. However, despite the odds, Shura was determined to board the foreign vessel. Her crew had gone nearly a week without fresh food and water. If she didn't attack the Dutch Flute soon, she would have a mutiny on her hands.

A flash of light ripped through the darkened clouds, leaving streaks of silver in the charcoal colored sky. The shifting of the winds followed by more flashes of light brought Shura out of her cabin and on deck to where her crew were gathered.

"Yarr Cap'n Shura, looks like a storms a brewin," said a crewman as he climbed barefoot down the ship's rigging after having secured one of its tattered sails. "I can feel it in these old rickety bones. It's gonna be a bad one."

"Aye crewman Bentaki," Shura replied as she peered through her spyglass at her prey. The Dutch Flute appeared as a smudge in her lens. It was in full sail. Shura knew she had to act swiftly before the other vessel escaped her grasp. After a brief pause, she collapsed her spyglass and turned to regard the eager faces of her crew.

"Give ear me hearties! We cannot allow our prey to reach port. Even though she's heavily armed, she's near exhaustion from her long journey. We must attack while she's in a weakened state. All her precious cargo will be ours for the taking if we act quickly." Shura spun around to face her helmsmen. "Ujihiro! I'll need your best speed! We've got to capture our prey before the storm sets in!"

"Aye! Aye Cap'n," came his swift reply. Ujihiro began gesturing to several other crew mates to man the ropes and steady the rigging. Shura turned her attention to her gunners.

"Shizuoi! Nagafusa! Tokaji! Hurry and secure the long guns. We can't have them rolling about when the storm sets in!"

"Aye! Aye Cap'n!" They made a quick bow to Shura before rushing over to the cannons. Shura turned to the crewmen nearest her and continue to bark out more orders.

"Nishihara! Hideyoshi! Gather up the extra boarding hooks! As for the rest of you mates," she paused in speech to glance into the anxious faces of the remaining crewmen, "remember the code of the Kai-ryu! Anyone caught defying the code will be put to death! Now go and prepare yourselves for battle!"

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" came their hearty reply.

Shura gave her crew a slight nod of acknowledgement before returning to her cabin. The men grinned heartedly at one another as they began gathering swords, cutlasses, boarding axes, daggers and other weaponry used for battle. Several crewmen began chatting amongst themselves as to how they intended to use their ill-gotten gain.

"Arrr," drawled a crewman named Smitty, "can't wait to get me hands on all the gold that be on thar ship. Gonna' buy me the finest grub, a keg of grog and a strumpet with the biggest set of hooters on shore!" He cupped his chest in gesture of a woman's bosom and began to saunter around the deck. The crewmen nearest Smitty began whistling and making cat calls as they watched him mimicking a prostitute.

"Aye me bucko," chuckled Gilbert as he put his arm around his best friend's neck, "but first ye be needin' some Long Clothes," tugging at Shizuoi's tattered clothing, "if ye want the best whore on shore." Smitty pouted as the other crewmen laughed at him and pulled on his ragged clothing.

Gilbert grinned widely as he approached another crewman. "Tell us matey, what's ye brothels like in these parts. Rumor has it, ye whores really knows how to treats a man." He winked at the crewman and slapped him on the back as he released a deep throaty laugh. "ARR! HAR! HAR! HARRRR!!!"

At that moment, a large round man, with several long scars going across the bridge of his pointy nose approached them. He sneered at the two foreigners Captain Shura had recently recruited. Smitty and Gilbert were former naval men who turned to piracy. They had been imprisoned on one of the ships Shura plundered several weeks prior. Upon learning they were sentenced to hang for desertion and piracy, Shura decided to bring them into the folds of the Kai-ryu. She was down several crewmen due to the last attack and needed a couple of quick replacements. Gekki and his friends were opposed to having the foreigners join their crew. However, Captain Shura knew that naval men were highly skilled sailors. She felt their skills and navagational training would prove to be useful. If, however, they were found to be unworthy then she agreed to hand them over to her crew. The crew liked nothing more than to torture their victims senselessly before putting them to death.

"Yarr," Gekki drawled while giving the two foreign pirates a menacing glare, "ye gaijins ain't allowed to touch our whores. Ye need be gettin' back to yer own flea-bitten tramps. They be the only ones who want to touch yer scurvy hides!"

Those surrounding Smitty and Gilbert suddenly halted their laughter. They knew that a fight was about to break out between the two rival crewmen. Smitty scowled at Gekki before hastily drawing his sword and pointing it into Gekki's battle scarred face.

"Ye best be takin' that back matey or I'll be makin' ye shark bait!"

Gilbert quickly grabbed his friends arm. "Arrr Smitty, tain't worth it mate. We best be doin' wat the Cap'n ordered. Let's go!"

Smitty glared at Gekki again, before returing his sword to his scabbard. "Tis ye scurvy hide be spared today matey. But next time..."

"Belay that talk ye cowardly dog and fight," growled Gekki as he withdrew his cutlass.

Smitty withdrew his sword again after being insulted twice by Gekki. The two pirates were now glaring murderously at one another. Gekki crouched slightly and licked his blade in an effort to intimidate his opponent. Smitty stood firm, with sword in place as the bloodthirsty crowd began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Within seconds the sound of steel clashing against steel was resounding throughout the deck. As the two men fought, the other crewmen began calling for blood. Suddenly, a distinctive sound of a katana being released from it's scabbard was heard. The crew hushed abruptly upon seeing the owner of the sword step forward.

"Yarr, there'll be no spillin' of blood on this ship today me hearties," replied a man with flaming red hair and a cross-shaped scar. A chill seemed to run down the spines of the crew as the diminutive swordsman with a black leather patch tied over his eye faced them.

Gekki glared into Kenshin-Kintaro's direction. "Arrrr.... ye have no business interferrin' in our fight Kintaro."

Gidayu, one of Gekki's friends, was shocked by his open response. He knew that his friend despised the first mate, but not to the point of outwardly challenging him. Gidayu turned toward Gekki and whispered harshly, "Belay that talk matey or the Cap'n will be givin' ye a taste of the cat for disrespectin' the First Mate!"

"To 'Ell with the First Mate," Gekki spat as he raised his sword towards Kenshin-Kintaro. "I'm tired of takin' orders from that scurvy dog. It's cause of him, we be still chasing our prey wit our tails tween' our legs. Now if I be first mate, we'd be countin' our plundered gold by now. Our prey would be feedin' the fish from their watery grave."

The crew began to murmur over the matter. Gekki smirked knowingly at Kenshin-Kintaro as he continued on with his mutinous talk.

"Since Cap'n made Kintaro first mate, she be forgettn' 'bout the rest of us." Several crewmen nodded and glared dangerously towards Kenshin-Kintaro as Gekki went on. "She's always coddlin' him cause he ain't got both his deadlights. Ye don't see her coddlin' poor old Uchimaro. The wench be makin' him swab the deck just like the rest of us!"

"Aye! Aye," exclaimed a few crewmen as they looked into Uchimaro's direction. He was swabbing the deck on his hands and knees. Uchimaro's legs had been removed several years prior due to gangrene.

The loud murmuring of the disgruntle men finally reached the captain's cabin. Shura grabbed her nunchuks and hastened for the door. She knew that several of the crew despised Kenshin-Kintaro. They challenged him at every opportunity. As Shura reached for the knob, Iwanzu grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"No Cap'n, ye can't be interferrin' this time."

"But this is my ship Iwanzu," she hissed. "I can't allow this type of mutinous behaviour!"

"Forgive me boldness Cap'n Shura, but the crew be within their rights to challenge yer First Mate before we head into battle."

Shura stood frozen. _"The crew are within their rights? No!"_ She whipped her head around to her servant and growled, "Explain yourself Iwanzu and ye best be quick about it!"

Iwanzu swallowed down the large lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. He started off very carefully. "Well... what I means is.... the last time we went to plunderin' Himura... I mean Kintaro, seemed to freeze up in the heat of battle. If you hadn't stepped in and saved him... well..."

"A captain is suppose to protect his crew," she said in defense. "I've saved the lives of many a injured crewmen in the midst of battle. It never was an issue before."

"Aye cap'n, but this time things are different. The men be noticin' how ye always seem to be coddlin' Kintaro. Rumor has it that there be something betweens ye and yer first mate."

Shura cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink. She quickly turned her back on Iwanzu, not wanting her faithful servant to catch her blushing.

"I don't know why the crew would say such a vile thing," she answered bluntly. "There's absolutely nothing going on between us!"

Iwanzu smiled inwardly. He knew from the moment Shura laid eyes upon Kenshin, she was in love with him. The trouble was, she refused to admit it to herself. Being an older man and having fallen in love in his younger days, he knew that she was confused about matters of the heart. From a child, she never thought of herself as a female. She tried to be strong like her father and the other male members of the Kai-ryu pirates. Shura's mother died young and wasn't able to tell her about the ways of a woman. Iwanzu tried to have some of the older women of the village talk to Shura about such things, but she often refused to listen, stating that she wasn't interested in trifling female matters. However, since Kenshin came back into her life, her heart would not allow her to suppress her true feelings any longer.

Iwanzu cleared his through to get the attention of his captain. Shura slowly turned to face him.

"Cap'n, try as ye be, ye stills a woman and ye can't keep suppressin' what's natural..."

Shura blushed crimson in color. "Iwanzo! Don't ever say..."

"Please," he begged putting his hands up, "allow this old salty sea dog to finish." Shura let out an exasperated sigh before nodding for him to continue. "When we get done with the plunderin' ye need to tell Kintaro yer feelin's. Me thinks he be feelin the same too."

Shura's heart quickened as she stared at him wide-eyed. "Do... do you think so," she asked timidly whilst clutching her hand to her chest.

"Aye, that he be. That's why ye must let Himura handle his own battles. If he be one day leader of the Kai-ryu, he need be earnin' the men's trust and respect."

Shura dropped her hands to her side and sighed defeatedly. "I know you're right Iwanzu. It's just that I still worry about him. He's been with us for four months now and still hasn't gotten his sea legs."

"It'll come Cap'n, just give'm some time." Shura didn't respond. "That young feller has seen many of battles in his day. I don't think a little sea water will stop that young man. He be Kai-ryu now."

"Aye," Shura replied with a small smile. Iwanzu gave her a quick toothless grin before hobbling out the door. Shura sighed again before returning to her desk. She picked up a long feathered quill, dipped the tip into a small ink bottle and continued sketching out her strategies of attack.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out on deck, Gekki continued in his bashing of Kenshin-Kintaro and Shura.

"Me thinks the only reason the wench keeps him 'round is so's he can have his way wit her when she gets in heat. He's darn near purdy nuf to be a whore. Maybe we can let him have his wicked way wit us too!"

Loud raunchy sounds were heard in the background as Gekki continued glaring at Kenshin-Kintaro. Kenshin-Kintaro stood firm, showing no outward concern. An evil grin suddenly grew upon Gekki's face as he took his cutlass and beckoned for Kenshin-Kintaro. "Come matey, give us a kiss." He puckered his lips up and started making kissing sounds.

With one swift move, Kenshin-Kintaro had unsheathed his sword, knocked Gekki's cutlass from out of his hand and had thrust the tip of his blade against Gekki's scraggly throat.

"Belay that talk ye scurvy seadog," Kenshin-Kintaro hissed in a baritone, "Ye best not be speakin' ill of the Cap'n again or ye salty tongue will be used for fish bait. Savvy?" Kenshin-Kintaro press the tip of the blade further into Gekki's flesh causing a thin trail of blood to stream down his neck.

"Savvy," Gekki grunted out while wincing from the pressure of Kenshin-Kintaro's blade to his neck. Kenshin-Kintaro turned to another crew member.

"Bentaki! Gidayu! Atsushi!"

They hurried over to Kenshin-Kintaro, bowed deeply and in unison replied, "Aye sir!"

"Bind him to the guns," Kenshin-Kintaro ordered Bentaki and Gidayu. They took their fellow crewman, bent his body over one of the long steel cannons and bound his arms around its barrel. Once secured, Kenshin-Kintaro bellowed to Atsushi, "Bring me the 'Cat o Nines'! Me thinks it's time Gekki tastes the cat."

"Aye, aye Kintaro sir!" Atsushi rushed to get the instrument of punishment as ordered.

When he returned, he handed the Cat o Nines to Kenshin-Kintaro. Kenshin-Kintaro took the black leather whip with its nine knotted lines and snapped it loudly in front of the crew. Gekki tried not to show fear but deep inside, he felt as though his guts were going to burst. The Cat o Nines, Kenshin-Kintaro had in hand, had fish hooks tied to the end of each line to give it more striking force. Kenshin-Kintaro gathered the 22 inch tails of the whip and glared at all those around him.

"Let this be servin' as a warning. Any of ye swabs be speakin' ill of the Cap'n will suffer the same fate."

Kenshin-Kintaro turned to Gekki, ripped the back off his shirt and proceeded with the flogging. Gekki shrieked out in pain after receiving the second stroke, which to him, felt more like eighteen. By the time the flogging was done Gekki's back was covered in blood. Kenshin-Kintaro picked up a bucket of salty water that was sitting near his feet and threw it upon Gekki's back. When the salty water hit the large whelps it sent a sudden wave of pain through out his body. Gekki's ear-piercing screams were heard though out the ship.

Kenshin-Kintaro turned to the crew and scowled, "Back to ye duties you scurvy sea dogs or ye'll be tastin' the cat too!"

The crew quickly dispersed to their assigned posts. When Kenshin-Kintaro left the deck, Gidayu cut him loose. Gekki slid off the cannon onto the deck in a bloody heap.

"Ye shouldn't have challenged the first mate," whispered Gidayu as he tried to help his friend sit up. Gekki winced in pain as he rested upon Gidayu's arm.

"I swear," Gekki panted in a low strained voice, "Kintaro will pay!" His eyes fluttered slightly before closing. Gidayu caught Gekki's head as it slumped forward. He rested it upon his shoulder and muttered inwardly. _"Aye, me bucko, we be makin that vermin pay with his freakin' life!"_

  
**~~~~~****~~~~~~**

Kenshin-Kintaro was now standing outside of Shura's cabin. He sighed deeply as he thought back on what had transpired. A part of him felt remorse over having to use the Cat o Nines on Gekki while the other part of him felt as if he could have slit the man's throat and tossed him overboard for insulting him and the captain. Kenshin-Kintaro shook his head as to clear that last thought from his mind before knocking on Shura's cabin door.

"Avast ye!"

"First mate Kintaro," Kenshin said.

"You may enter," Shura called out.

As he stepped into the cabin, Shura noticed traces of blood sprayed across his shirt. She quickly scanned his diminutive form for injuries. Upon seeing that the blood was not his, she let out a sigh of relief. Kenshin-Kintaro gave her a questioning look. Shura quickly averted her eyes toward the floor and feign a cough.

"Are you ill Captain Shura," Kenshin-Kintaro asked innocently.

"No," she answered swiftly, "Just a little something in my throat." She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and feigned another cough before turning her attention back to Kenshin-Kintaro. "Be there trouble with the crew first mate?"

"Nay Captain," he replied while walking to the table where she sat. "Just settling a little dispute amongst the crew. Nothing for you to be concerned over. The crew are readying themselves and will be prepared to attack upon your orders."

"Good," she said quickly turning her attention to the map on the table. "The winds are picking up in our favor. At the current speed, we should be upon our prey within the hour."

"Aye," Kenshin-Kintaro responded while staring at the sketches of the Dutch Flute, "Once we near her, I'll take a few of me maties and swim under water towards her..."

"Nay," came Shura's brusque reply, "It's too dangerous. I'll be needing you to stay aboard. Gidayu and Bentaki will go instead."

"But Captain, I..."

"I've given you an order first mate Kintaro," Shura snapped. "I expect you to handle things aboard this ship during our attack. Now go on deck. I have many things to do."

"Aye, aye Captain," Kenshin-Kintaro replied as he bowed deeply before her. Shura turned abruptly and headed for the other side of her desk. Kenshin-Kintaro took two steps backwards before faltering in step. Shura glanced upward and found Kenshin-Kintaro standing in place staring at her. A light blush swept across Shura's cheeks.

"Wh--What are you still doing here," she stuttered while averting her eyes towards the top of her desk. "I've given you an order." She began shuffling papers around on her desk, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That you have," Kenshin-Kintaro explained as he took two small steps forward. "Before I go, I must know why you've ordered me to stay on the ship? As First Mate, it's my job to lead the crew in an attack on our prey. Why must I always stay behind?"

"Because this attack is too risky," she answered swiftly. "Our prey is heavily armed and the storm is sure to set in soon. I'm not sure if we will be able to plunder the ship and escape unharmed."

"That is why this unworthy one should go," Kenshin countered while moving even closer to her. Shura felt her heart flutter and her knees weakening as to their closeness. She immediately propped her hand upon the corner of her desk to steady herself after having taken in his strong manly scent. As Kenshin continued further in his explanation, Shura had to will herself to remain focused.

"...You are the Captain of the Kai-ryu and leader of our people..." he paused and put his hand upon her shoulder. Shura felt a tingling sensation rush through her body under his gentle touch. Warm-violet eyes gazed softly into hers. "Your life is too important to us.... and to me."

Shura felt as if her heart was going to burst into flames. No man had ever told her that she was important. She immediately fell into his arms and cried, "Your life is important to me too. Please, I beg of you, don't go," she sobbed further, "I can't bear the thought of not having you by my side."

Kenshin-Kintaro smiled down at Shura as she wept into his chest. "Do not concern yourself over this unworthy one," he uttered softly while brushing away the stray tears upon her cheeks.

"I can't help but worry," she whimpered. "It took a long time for you to regain sight in one of your eyes." Shura took her hand and gently touched his leather eye patch. "I dare not think of what could happen once you're in the heat of battle aboard our prey. Not only will you have to face our enemies but there are still mutinous sea dogs within. Gekki's mates will try to avenge him once you're on board our prey. They know the punishment for striking a fellow crewman, but that won't stop those vermin from doing something vile while in the midst of battle."

"If Gekki and his mates choose to break the rules of the Kai-ryu, then I shall excute a swift punishment," Kenshin sternly replied. "However, if I don't lead the crew in the attack, then the challenging of my position will continue. Please allow this unworthy one to go this one time Miss Shura." Her face softened briefly before returning to a more serious one.

"Alright," she said pushing herself back from him. "You can take Smitty and Gilbert. They are the most skilled crewmen aboard ship. Once you've reached our prey, wait for my signal before boarding, savvy!"

"Savvy," Kenshin-Kintaro replied before stepping back and bowing to her. He quickly took his leave of her cabin. Shura glanced wistfully at the spot where Kenshin held her in his arms.

_"You better come back to me alive Himura. Because..."_

She placed her hand over her heart and blushed inwardly. _"I've fallen in love with you."_

Shouting crewman brought Shura back to the task at hand. She quickly gathered up her long flowing cloak and nunchucks before heading for the deck.

  
  
  
**~~~~~****~~~~~~**

The captain aboard the Dutch flute was now standing on deck opposite his helmsman. He had been aware of the smaller vessel shadowing them for close to an hour, but hadn't given them a second thought, thinking the smaller vessel to be a local merchant ship. However, as Shura's ship grew closer, he became concerned. The captain quickly took out his spyglass and turned it towards the approaching vessel. He gasped upon seeing atop the mast of the "merchant ship" was a black pirate's flag flying proudly through the heavy winds.

"Blimey! There's freakin' pirates behind us," exclaimed one of the crewmen as he leaned on the ship's railing.

"I knew something evil was about to happen," said an older crewman. "I felt it in me bones upon the first winds."

The less experienced crewmen began to panic.

"We're all going to die," hollered a young crewman, who had never encountered pirates before. "They're going to kill us all and...."

The young crewman was abruptly cut off upon receiving a blow to the back of his head. The young man fell to the deck unconscious. Everyone turned to see the captain standing behind the young crewman. He scowled at his crew.

"Cowards! All of you," he shouted while pointing his sword at them. "There'll be no talking of dying while I'm in command of this vessel. God help the man that doesn't protect this ship! When I'm through with your sorry hides, you'd wish you were killed by pirates. Now get back to your post and prepare to fight!"

"Aye! Aye Captain," they replied in unison before rushing off to their assigned posts.

The captain mentally kicked himself for hiring so many landlubbers to protect his precious cargo. He resheathed his sword and turned toward his cabin to retrieve his trusty flintlock. Upon reaching the cabin, he padded over to his desk and pulled open the top drawer. He smiled as he reached for his trusty flintlock. It had save his life many times in the past. Before closing the drawer, he noticed a small bible lying next to it. It was given to him by his lady friend back home. He took it out of the drawer and held it to his nostrils. The scent of her sweet perfume was still lingering on it. His lady friend would not allow him to set sail without it. The captain wasn't a god fearing man, but when facing deadly pirates, he suddenly became religious. He offered up a quick prayer to whomever would listen to him before placing the bible back into his desk drawer. With his trusty sword and flintlock in place, he headed on deck ready for action.

"Captain, shall we give those vermin a warning across the bow?"

The captain nodded to his gunner in response. Within seconds, the deafening sounds of a cannon firing bellowed out and hit the sea a few yards short of Shura's ship. The helmsman of Shura's vessel managed to avoid getting broadside from their prey.

"Once more," the captain of the Dutch flute commanded. "We'll blow them out of the wa..." He halted in mid-sentence upon seeing a man suddenly appear before his eyes. The man had flaming red hair and a cross shaped scar. He stood atop the railing holding on to one of the ship's rigging. The captain ordered one of his crewmen to attack. The young crewman rushed forward but suddenly skidded to a halt. He stared into the deep amber eyes of his opponent and yelled,

"It be the devil himself! We're all doomed to hell!"

  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED........**   
  
____________________ 

**Pirate Glossary:**  
  
Avast! - Meaning, "Hey" "Stop" "What you are doing?" or "Who goes there?" derived/corrupted from 'hold fast'.  
  
Aye -- "Yes!"  
  
Belay -- Meaning, to stop or be quiet or "Shut up!"

Boatswain - Usually called First Mate, Second Mate, etc., although few pirate vessels had more than a First.  
  
Bucko - Familiar term. "me bucko" = my friend."  
  
Cat o'nine tails, or just "cat" -- a whip with many lashes, used for flogging. "A taste of the cat" might refer to a full flogging, or just a single blow to "smarten up" a recalcitrant hand.  
  
Cutlass -- A short, curved, thick sword, the preferred weapon of many buccaneers... probably more suited to the slashing melee amidst the rigging when boarding another ship than a long sword.  
  
Deadlights - Eyes. "Use yer deadlights, matey!"  
  
'Ell -- A destination, as in, "To 'ell with you, matey!"  
  
Grog -- Any alcoholic drink. Specifically, diluted rum.  
  
Handsomely - Quickly. "Handsomely now, men!" = "Hurry up!"  
  
Keelhaul -- Punishment by dragging under the ship, from one side to the other. The victim of a keelhauling would be half-drowned, or worse, and lacerated by the barnacles that grew beneath the ship.  
  
Landlubber - a term given to one fond of land as opposed to sea. The terms doesn't derive from "land lover" but rather from the root of "lubber" which means clumsy or uncoordinated. Thus, a landlubber is one who is awkward at sea for familiarity with the land. Of course, this term was used to insult the abilities of one at sea.  
  
Long Clothes -- Long clothes were a style of clothing best suited to land.  
  
Matey - A piratical way to address someone in a cheerful, friendly, fashion  
  
Me Hearties -- Typical way for a pirate leader to address his crew.  
  
Plunder - To steal goods  
  
Rigging - The system of ropes, chains, and tackle used to support and control the masts, sails, and yards of a sailing vessel.  
  
Savvy?-- Agreed? or Got it?  
  
Scurvy -- (1) A deficiency disease which often afflicted sailors; it was caused by lack of vitamin C. (2) A derogatory adjective suitable for use in a loud voice, as in "Ye scurvy dogs!"  
  
Shark bait -- (1) Your foes, who are about to feed the fish (q.v.). (2) A worthless or lazy sailor; a lubber who is no use aboard ship  
  
Spyglass -- A telescope  
  
Strumpet-- Prostitute  
  
Yarr -- Used to begin sentences  
  
*******************************************

**Author's Notes:** Ahoy maties! Hope you enjoyed this chapter update. Again, sorry for such a long delay. My brain cells like died and I just couldn't get inspired. So after watching Pirates of the Carrib, Master and Commander and the Last Samurai, I suddenly got inspired again. The part in this chappie where I had Kaoru and Soujirou do Kata reminded me of a scene from Last Samurai. In the next chapter, I'll have more Soujirou/Kaoru interaction. I've got to get her started in exacting her revenge for her beloved Kenshin (cuddles Kenshin ^_^). Anyhoo, the Gekki I used in this chapter, is the same guy on the pirate episode who took Kaoru away from Kenshin. He said he wanted to keep her for his girlfriend. In this story, however, I'm writing him in a way that he never met up with Kenshin or took part in the mutiny. I needed a good fall guy and this jerky pirate fits my purpose. Also, I know there's no way pirates would get into a scuffle with each other right before a battle. It was just my crazy way of introducing Kenshin in his pirate role in this part.

Okay, before ye maties start throwing daggers at me, I need to explain a few things.

(1) Why I put two foreigners (Smitty and Gilbert) on the boat with Shura's crew? Well, for those who saw the Samurai X movie, "Requiem for the Meiji Patriots", you'll probably recall within the first scene or so, a disturbance caused by a few english sailors, in Yokohoma, trying to make a pass at a young Japanese girl name Toki. Shigure starts to defend her before Kenshin and the gang, in Yokohoma on holiday at the time, help out. Now I'm not going into detail of what happened, but I thought it would be cool to add a couple of foreigners into this story.

(2) Why the heck is Kenshin acting like he likes Shura? As I mentioned in the first set of author's notes, Kenshin still has amnesia. He doesn't remember Kaoru or anything about his former life. In the next chapter, the flashbacks will start coming more frequently. Until then, the only person he trusts is Shura. Shura, on the other hand, is experiencing her first taste of true love. Kenshin is the only man that has ever touched her heart. So next chapter there will be more Shura/Kenshin waff.

Anyhoo, I've had a lot of fun researching stuff on pirates. Now I'm no expert on the subject but I'll try to incorporate the little that I learned. I can say one thing for sure, from what I learned, I'd never become a pirate. For one I get sea sick and well, that's pretty much it!^_^ However, I think it would be fun to see Battousai dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. Arr, he'd make one ell of a fine pyrate, that he would!"

Okay, so now that I've gotten all inspired, I'm going to balance out this story between Kenshin's life as a pirate and Kaoru's life as she learns what it means to be a Hitokiri. I think this story will run to close to 8 chapters, 10 chapters the max. (got to get back to my other unfinished ficcies.^_^) Until next time!!

Aye me hearties! If ye want more chapters, press that thar review button below. As usual, constructive critism is welcomed. flames will be used to light me cannons. Arrr..!!

  



End file.
